The Square Opposition: Book I
by RyVerse700
Summary: The thing about existing is we never really see things from different points of view. We simply live on, trusting the narrative belief we're the center of things to come. But never consider our perceptions are one of many. And the funny thing is, the thought itself would drive a person insane. Fem Harry.Takes place the year before and during the 'The Lightning Thief'. [EDITED!]
1. Prelude

_Disclaimer: Alterations to characters, concepts, and backgrounds are primarily fundamental. All characters, groups, and organizations, with the exception of OCs are owned by their respective companies._

Cid Wood breathed a sigh of relief as she searched the time, smirking happily as the train to kicked off in ten minutes. She gazed down at her small companion, exiting their estate car silently, stopping patiently as Cid opened the trunk, snatching a nearby cart.

''You ready?''

At the small girl's nod, the two made their way to join the queue ,Cid handing the girl her post to scan over.

''That's all the stuff we're going to need,'' Cid informed, nodding at the parchment. The eleven year old tilted her head, making the apparent women smile.

''Some things have already been taken care of. Your mother wants the best afterall, '' Cid teased, gently ruffling her hair. The girl scowled silently, before pushing the post into her pockets as they reached the front of the queue. Cid paid for their tickets, and the two swiftly boarded the train to find seats.

Once settled, Cid quickly held up a small canister.

''Polyjuice potion. Can't exactly have you walking around in Diagon Alley of all places, right? Bottom's up.''

The raven haired girl simply stared at her for a moment, before tilting her head towards the boarding passengers. Cid blinked in confusion for a moment, before the realization hit her.

''Oh. Right. Not in public.''

The small girl shook her head, continuing to listen as the train finally took off, encouraging Cid to talk of the various ways she could design the train to go faster without fatality.

As time passed, the train came to a stop. Cid stood up, offering the eleven year old a tentative hand. Once accepted, the two made their way out to a stair lift, across from the one that was broken down, to be greeted by the sight of a bustling road of shops.

They passed various businesses ( including a bookstore, much to the eleven year old's disappointment) and to a tiny dirty pub, which didn't get not even get a glance from passing crowds. The girl admired the illusion for a moment before she was gently pulled inside.

The interior was dim, inhabited by old women and other rugged looking residents. No one paid any special attention to her , thanks to a quick stop to the loo, to which she walked out with blonde hair, along with brown eyes.

''Need anything ladies?'' the bartender asked, pointing towards a set of stools. The eleven year old barely acknowledged this as she gazed around for the closest exit. Cid answered with a shake of her head.

''No need, pedestrian. Come along, erm, Harriet.''

'Harriet' rolled her eyes at the poor name attempt, ignoring the bartender's confusion at Cid's choice of words. She then froze, immediately making eye contact with wandering eyes. A man, who poorly sported a purple turban, looked away, returning to his drink.

Her eyes narrowed, but reluctantly saved the matter for later, following Cid out of the increasingly irritating pub. They soon made it out into a small walled courtyard, much to Cid's annoyance.

'' You would think they would make the entrance more presentable! There's a damn overflowing bin right there! Your very first impression of their world! Now that I'm considering it, this makes a lot more sense. A bit of poetic justice, eh? I would honestly hightail you out of this dump if this school wasn't your mother's request.''

'Harriet' nodded at these words, a small smile forming at the mention of her mother. Cid just shook her head, eyeing a section of the wall before touching it, a small hole appearing in the middle. The whole began expanding gradually, before forming an archway onto a cobbled pathway that twisted out of sight.

Cid snorted, finding it cliche, while her companion instead chose to inspect the archway thoroughly. Seeing this, the woman pulled her through the archway, which closed immediately behind them.

* * *

A dark haired twelve year old gazed into 'Potages Cauldron Shop', which naturally had cauldrons if all types and sizes waiting for her. Her mother, who accompanied her to the business, sighed.

''Mara, we have plenty of cauldrons at home.''

''Yeah, but only copper and brass! Not Pewter, Silver- mum, they even got collapsible cauldrons!''

''You do realize this will come out of your vault allowance? No more purchases for a month.''

Mara disregarded this, quickly taking it as an invite to explore the shop. Her mother sighed. At least they've managed to get everything else done beforehand. Hopefully her wife was having much better luck in Broomstix.

Mara wandered into the cauldron shop, fondling the items, only to abruptly stop at the owner's angry insistence.

After a while, her mother thought as she guided her daughter out of the store to set out to find their relatives at the Ice Cream Parlor. Mara's eyes glinted in delight.

''You think Severus Snape is as great as a potions master as they say?'' Mara speculated curiously as they sat down to enjoy their treat. Her mother nodded.

''I'm sure his reputation proceeds him, dear. But remember to give him space. No need to act like...what does your sister call it...a 'fangirl'?''

''I do not do that.''

''Regardless, don't raise your expectations too high. While brilliant, he can be a bit...cold.''

''So..like mother?''

The braided hair woman smiled lightly, taking another lick from her ice cream.

''Precisely. While we're on the topic of Hogwarts…''

''Mum…''

''Shush. Listen, I'm not sure whether it's okay for a parent to say this but… I highly doubt you and your sister will be in the same House.''

Mara snorted at this, stopping at her mum's look.

''I am completely serious, young lady. Do not let these petty rivalries get in the way of you and your sister. It's downright alarming how much they take it to the utmost extreme.''

Mara nodded at this. The Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry had been going on for a while, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs...well, that was more indifference than rivalry at best.

''Look, Mara, what I'm trying to say is...she's your sister. Don't let anything get in the way of that,'' her mum advised firmly. Mara nodded.

''Of course mum.''

The woman sighed at this, finishing her cone before reaching over to squeeze the girl's hand gently.

''Very well. I should also advise you to...be safe this year. Avoid any form of trouble.''

''Mum-''

''We left Sweden for a reason,'' she stated, not missing Mara's eye roll.

''You say that like that's a good thing. And you know as well as I do we just moved into...another group's territory.''

''That doesn't mean you shouldn't keep a low profile. This is one of the few instances your...heritage will not draw attention. Take this advantage to not make this all go to Hel.''

''I'm not Raine! I know how to pick my fights beforehand,'' the twelve year old defended. The woman smiled.

''Try not to have any altercations of any kind. Besides...mischief is in your nature.''

''...Don't be so cheesy mum,'' Mara muttered, slumping further into her seat. She merely got a smile in response.

Once they were finished, the two set out once again, passing families of colorful buildings as they set out to find their family members.

* * *

''You know as well as I do first years aren't allowed brooms.''

''But _Morsa_ -''

''You have a capable one at home...unless you broke it in this short period of time.''

The redheaded twelve year old scrunched her features, highly offended at the very idea. Her _Morsa_ shook her head as they left for ' Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'.

They entered the shop to be greeted by the woman herself, a squat mauve dressed witch , beaming at the girl's mother, who offered a rare small smile in return.

''Well, if it isn't little Jade Dahlen! Well, you certainly aren't exactly little right now, are you dear? How has the world been treating you? Sweden and those lot finally ran you back home?''

''Wanted my children to experience Hogwarts themselves. Madam, I would like you to meet my daughter, Raine. Raine, Madam Malkin,'' Jade introduced formally, urging Raine forward. Malkin beamed at the little witch.

''Hogwarts dear? How lovely! Got the lot here- a young man being fitted up just now, in fact!''

Raine blinked in the direction the woman pointed, a platinum haired boy standing on a stool while a second witch pinned up his robes.

Jade nodded for Raine to go on, allowing Malkin to place a stool next to the boy.

'' Hello. Hogwarts too?'' the boy asked. Raine nodded her head enthusiastically.

''Of course! Exciting, isn't it?''

''Truly. My father's next door buying my books and mother's up in the street looking at wands,'' he answered in a bored drawling voice. Raine blinked.

''Oh...uh, cool? So...are you into Quidditch?''

''Truly,'' the boy answered once again, much to Raine's slight annoyance.

''I'm going to drag my parents off to look at the brooms. I think I'll have my father getting me one and smuggling it into school somehow.''

Raine rolled her eyes. Not only did he tell his life story every two seconds, he was clearly a spoiled brat.

''Have you got your own broom?''

Raine immediately pulled into focus, forgetting her previous distaste as she nodded her head vigorously.

''LOVE IT! My _Morsa_ -''

''Your what?''

'' You know, my mother. Anyway, she taught me how to fly when I was seven! It's a wonderful experience, being in the air and flying to your heart's content, the wind blowing through-''

''Yes, well, father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I say, I must agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?''

Raine resisted the urge to strangle him for interrupting, choosing instead to nod her head.

''Maybe Gryffindor, I mean, at least I hope so. My other..erm… up here it's mum right? Mum was-''

''Gryffindor?! The house of barbarians?! And what do you mean by 'other mum'? Are you telling me your...parents disregarded marriage? Everyone knows while you are free to sleep with whomever you please before your six year, afterwards you must pledge yourself to a man-''

''I'm sorry, my parents are none of your concern, idiot,'' Raine snapped, turning away from him. The boy sneered.

''Typical. Perhaps you belong in the dirty Gryffindor den. Full of unbathed mudbloods and their filthy lovers. All emotional like you are-''

''I'm so sorry dear! Was just catching up with your dear mother,'' Malkin's interrupted, getting started on fitting her. Draco went silent, much to Raine's utter satisfaction, fist clenching dangerously. Another dose went through her silently as she looked to see his fitter sending her Morsa a dirty look.

This only served futile as the dark haired witch sent a much colder look back, making the woman flinch.

Raine's attention came to the sound of a door opening, revealing her twin sister. Raine inwardly smiled as he sister walked in with her head held high, ridiculous for Raine, but seemingly effective to others. The boy's attention settled on the dark haired girl in interest.

''Hello. Hogwarts as well? What house do you think you'll get into?''

''Slytherin,'' her sister answered, in a bored voice of her own as another person came to fit her. Raine considered warning her sister about the boy, but took the disinterest in her sister's expression as an assurance in itself.

Draco nodded his approval, diverting his attention to a well dressed woman outside holding two ice cream cones patiently.

''I see your family is as structured as mine's. For me, my entire family has been in Slytherin-heh, imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

''Mmm.''

''Is that your mother?''

''She's my mum.''

''Right. Well is she truly-''

''That's you done, my dear,'' Malkin told Raine, who hopped from her stool. The boy sneered.

''That one...she is being 'parented' by two untied women. Disgraceful to their bloodline. Nothing out of the ordinary to see something like that when young, that's what mother told me. But my father made it pretty clear by your sixth year-''

He stopped as his new companion's mum handed Raine the ice cream cone with a smile with, to Draco's horror, wore a tone of familiarity.

''Those are my parents and sister you're talking about. I assist in discussing other matters,'' the girl suggested casually. However, Draco was no fool. He immediately catched the underlying cold threat in her words, an unknown amount of venom laced through every pulse and syllable. Gulping, he slowly nodded.

''So...I'm Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy Household….you are?''

''Mara Dahlen.''

* * *

''Ya sure ye want to head into there yerself, sweetie?''

''It's a bookstore, _Dadai_. I'm sure I'll be fine.''

''Alright, if ye insist,'' her Dadai agreed, and wished her farewell before heading to the pub. Shaking her head in amusement, she entered the lively bookstore, the golden yellow lit area giving an air of invitation to explore.

Looking at her list, she headed forward to get her books, which didn't take long to locate. Once finding it, she yelped as she was suddenly barged into.

A bushy haired brunette immediately turned around, her face completely flustered as she attempted to apologize.

''I'm so so sorry! I'm just completely fascinated by all of this! I'm muggleborn you see and-''

The girl laughed, shaking her head as she bent down to help the rambling girl gather her books.

''It's okay, I'm muggleborn too, I get how it is. I'm Fianna. But ye can call me Fia,'' she offered, holding out a hand. The bushy haired girl blushed, holding out her own hand.

''Hermione Granger.''

''Would you like to browse with me? I may or may not know where all the books I'm supposed to get are,'' Fia admitted, blushing. Hermione immediately beamed.

''Of course! Anything special you need that was on your post?''

The two continued to chatter as they explored the bookstore, suggestions being brought up here and there. Eventually, they made their way back to a waiting queue.

''I don't get why people aren't crowding around ye right now, yer a marvelous person,'' Fia complemented honestly. Hermione gave her a small smile.

''Well, people do tend to find me….I'm just glad you like me at least. I bumped into another girl earlier. She didn't speak to me at all, just stared at me while I tried to apologize and ended up glaring at me.''

Fia shook her head. The nerve of this world was starting to get to her, and they seriously needed some upgrades. Culture and attitude wise.

''Believe it or not, muggleborns aren't exactly the highlight to this culture...well, at least here anyway. Don't worry about that poor excuse of a git, Hermione. Ye have me now!''

''Erm..right,'' Hermione answered, taking the Irish girl's words to heart. Fia smiled, looping an arm around Hermione's own as they reached the counter.

* * *

''Fascinating.''

'Harriet' cringed, noting that was the seventh time Cid uttered that word as they headed out of Gringotts.

''It's just...their security system is amazing! Obviously, a few tweaks here and there couldn't hurt, but for a magical system just...they didn't even have to glance up to know who you were!''

The eleven year old nodded, finding that tidbit impressive by its own merit. Cid looks towards the bookstore.

''Would you like to take another look through there?''

'Harriet' scowled, immediately shook her head quickly, for the first time not wanting to do with a place like that ever again. Bookstores are meant to be a haven, not a place where people bump into you and suddenly scream at you for grabbing the last copy of a book. If she ran into that horrid girl again, she'd gladly punch her own ticket to the Underworld.

Cid blinked at this, before a smile began to spread on her lips.

''Really? So, uh...Ice cream parlor?''

'Harriet' raised an eyebrow. She literally hated ice cream. But seeing the hopeful glint in Cid's eyes, she nodded. Afterall, not only did she bring her all this way, but she even managed to deal with Helen's silence with impressive tolerance. Sure, years of practice helped, but still, she appreciated it nevertheless.

She certainly didn't regret the smile that instantly glowed on Cid's face.


	2. Falling For You

_**Disclaimer: Alterations to characters, concepts, and backgrounds are primarily fundamental. All characters, groups, and organizations, with the exception of OCs I own, are owned by their respective companies.**_

* * *

''Hel, I get it, now slow down!''

Cid shook her head as the smaller eleven year old's gestures continued to move frantically as they loaded her belongings onto the cart, including her familiar dark raven, which she silently proclaimed had been 'adopted'.

Cid honestly thought with the raven's attitude towards Helen, it was more the other way around. When Cid came by the horrid place Helen had to stay , she didn't miss the abrupt cries of the Dursley spawn, which she was angrily informed was the result of the raven going ballistic right in his eyes.

So naturally 'Tutela' found a way into Cid's...erm...nevermind. Regardless, if she was being honest with herself, it made her feel much better the raven was coming along on what Cid pretty much knew was a school disguised death trap.

Cid brought herself back to reality as the skinny girl tugged at her skirt.

''Er, sorry. How about you sign a little slower?''

The eleven year old rolled her eyes, but complied, asking more slowly. Cid smiled.

''No worries. My inventions are foolproof! It's kind of sad how one scrap of tech blinds a wizard,'' Cid muttered as she shut the car boot, the eleven year old already pushing her cart forward.

The two crossed Pancras Road, stepping into the waiting crowds of pedestrians heading into' King's Cross Station'. Cid inspected the exterior of the building in wonder, gathering every bit of information she could analyze as they made their way to the doors.

Once inside, the crowd began to grow thicker, the girl's usual stoic expression grimacing. Cid slowly offered a hand, which was readily accepted, and guided the girl through the crowd, admittedly proving difficult with a crowd of all things.

After a couple of shoves and insults, the two manage to mke it to their destination.

''Nine and three quarters,'' Cid muttered, immediately feeling the spell work as she came within the vicinity of the hidden setting. Analyzing it, she confirmed it was a spell wizards often referred to as the 'Notice-me-not' charm. Straightforward enough, but really, Cid could come up with a way better-

She felt a pinch, and yelped, finding the irritated girl peering up at her. Realizing she was daydreaming again, Cid snorted, and knelt down to get in eye level with her.

''Sorry...erm, look, about your...quest. It isn't the only reason you're here. Have fun, make friends-''

Cid rolled her eyes as the girl raised a challenging eyebrow.

''Friends your age, _soror._ Have fun. Learn some more magic. It's first year, this will be a slightly offending breeze for you. Bring me back spells to screw with.''

The girl rolled her eyes at this, causing Cid to chuckle.

''Good girl. Don't forget to send me a post every now and then, okay? Some things other than your mission. And who knows...there may even be others like you.''

The eleven year old nodded, slowly opening her arms. Cid smiled, taking the hint, wrapping her in a tight hug.

''I'll miss you ,'' Cid whispered. Helen tightened her grip.

''Go and make this automaton proud.''

The small girl gently pulled away, Cid standing back up to dust her outfit off.

''Well, I'm going to go get vacuumed. You sure you can make it from here?''

The girl nodded stoically, urging Cid on. Cid winked, waving goodbye to Tutela before she started heading back, getting a cheerful 'kraa' in response.

Tutela turned to her owner, gazing at the platform entrance intensely.

''...packed with Muggles, of course…''

The raven's gaze fell on the speaker, a plump woman talking to four redhead boys, each of them carrying their own luggage and companions.

Tutela's owner barely paid the family any attention as they stopped within a few feet of her.

''Now, what's the platform number?'' the plump woman wondered.

''Nine and three quarters!'' piped a red headed girl, who the raven just noticed was holding the woman's hand.

''Mom, can't I go…''

''You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. All right Percy, you go first.''

What Tutela guessed was the oldest boy marched towards the platforms, and vanished into the wall itself. Her owner seemed to shift at this , before her intense gaze returned to the platform.

''Fred, you next.''

''I'm not Fred, I'm George,'' said one of the boys, the raven quickly identifying them as twins.

''Honestly woman, you call yourself a mother? Can't you tell I'm George?''

''Sorry, George, dear.''

''Only joking, it turns out I am Fred!''

Off the boy went, and after a moment, his twin called for him, soon going through the wall himself. Her owner barely acknowledged it.

''Oh...hello dear,'' the woman greeted, now noticing the girl's presence. Her owner cast the woman a glance.

''First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too.''

She pointed towards the last son, who was tall, thin, and gangling, accompanied by a set of freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

Tutela took in her owner, who looked completely unimpressed, and turned back to the platform.

''Don't you know how to get onto the platform? Not to worry, I'm sure Ron would be happy to-''

The plump woman blinked as her owner walked straight into the barrier, her eyes soon widening as Tutela and her owner's belongings being silently pulled through , without even the wave of a wand or a mutter of a spell.

The raven never thought a human could turn such a shade.

* * *

''You got your things?''

''Mostly...if Raine returned my charms book!''

''Hey, what's wrong with me borrowing it?!''

''You had your own copy! Now give it back before you lose mine too!''

Their mother looked towards her wife as the two sisters began to bicker once again, the latter simply shaking her head.

The two's bickering abruptly stopped, the sound of the awaiting red scarlet engine roared. Their mother let out a soft sigh, a poker face intercepting as she knelt down, drawing their eyes in.

'' Now I need you to be on your best behaviors, young ladies. We know moving here was rough, but we'll settle in here in no time. So...be careful and...don't attract attention.''

The girl's took in the underlying meaning of her words, and nodded. A bright smile radiated in response, both caught in a tight hug, their mum watching with a small smile.

Once they pulled away, they immediately tackled their mum into a hug, rewarded with a soft giggle.

'' _Var säker, mina tjejer. Må din fortsatta resa genom Midgård vara full av säkerhet och följeslagare. Må Frigg vara med dig.''_

Giving them one last squeeze, their mum relented, urging them to gather their things and head for the train. Seeing they were running late for an appointment, their parents wished them luck, and left for their duties.

Grey eyes beamed at the red engine, feet speeding forward. Annoyance took over her sister as a small girl was launched onto the ground, the other falling with her.

Grey eyes widened, glasses skittered a few feet away . Before she could apologize, her sister made her way over angrily, hoisting her twin up by the arm with a scowl.

'' To Hel, Raine! Watch where you're bloody going!''

''I'm sorry, I just-''

''Thought it was a good idea to run with pounds of luggage across the train station?! Not even you are this dense!''

''I said I was...wait, what is that supposed to mean?''

''There really is no hope for you. ''

''Excuse me?! I am perfectly-''

A firm yank of her sleeve stalled Raine's bite, their gaze settling their gaze on their victim, frowning as the small girl began motioning with her fingers, emerald eyes darting off to the side. A frown took place at Raine's lack of response, and with a wince, began making the effort to sit up. Raine, finally getting the message, rushed over, attempting to hoist the girl up quickly, the the wincing only getting worse.

''Raine, how dense are- pick her up more slowly,'' her sister muttered, walking over and spotting the girl's glasses. She noticed a raven sat not far off, unharmed in a cart, beady eyes zeroed in on her sister. Fighting a shiver, she grabbed the glasses and made her way over to Raine, who successfully had helped the girl up.

''Are you okay? I'm sorry that I-''

Soft hands rested on the blonde's shoulder, nodding her assurance, before moving to grab her luggage. Mara snorted and immediately stopped her.

''No need. I'm sure Raine would be happy to help you. Isn't that right, _dear sister_?''

''Of course I was!'' Raine exclaimed, clearly offended. Mara rolled her eyes as she handed the girl her glasses.

''... Well, come along, I'll help you to a compartment. You may refer to me as Mara.''

The small girl shook her head, and waved them on. Mara eyes narrowed.

''This isn't up for debate, sweetheart. Come along.''

Her feet shifted, pausing, before slowly relaxing. Mara supported her as they made their way onto the train, Raine amazingly not breaking a sweat as she loaded all the three girl's luggage.

Taking their seats, Mara immediately turned to the small girl casually.

''So...Helen Potter, correct?''

* * *

''Gran, I lost my toad again.''

''Oh, Neville…''

''Give it a look Lee, go on.''

Fia blinked as the boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, causing the people around him to shriek as a creature poked out a long, hairy leg.

Deciding it's best to not intervene, Fia gently pressed through the crowd, coming upon an empty compartment on the train. She slowly but surely lifted her trunk up the steps, a blonde girl coming upon her path.

The girl considered her for a moment, before pointing towards her trunk.

''Want a hand?''

Fia blinked, her gaze settling on the girl's own trunk, which seemed to barely strain the girl.

''Erm..ye sure..''

The blonde simply answered by picking the trunk up, tucking both into a corner of the compartment.

''Thanks,'' Fia said gratefully, holding out a hand. The redhead readily took it.

''I'm Raine Dahlen.''

''Fia Pilkvist.''

''Would you like to share a compartment?''

Fia happily nodded, and the two easily settled in, falling into conversation as the train finally began to pull off.

As they began passing green pastures, Raine sighed.

''I know they usually start at eleven here, but we pretty much arrived here late. Sweden, well...I miss it….but let's just say my sister and I attracted trouble there easily.''

''I...can relate. Love Ireland to the fault, not the worse of 'em, mind ye, but, well, trouble pops up around every corner it seems. Pretty tiring really.''

Raine nodded at this, looking outside the window for a moment.

''Yeah, well...life you know? So...how's your experience so far?''

As the two began trading their experiences with the Wizarding World, their compartment door slid open, a redheaded boy peeking his head in.

''Uh...sorry,'' the boy said, realizing there were only two girls in the compartment. He looked ready to run, so Fia quickly spoke up.

''Yes hi! We have another seat if yer looking for somewhere to sit,'' Fia offered, sliding over to make room.

The redhead blinked, before slowly nodding, taking the offer and sitting down. Taking a glance at Raine, the two awkwardly stared at each other, before quickly averting their gaze.

Fia shook her head, cut short by the arrival of two pairs of heads sticking themselves in.

''Hey Ron, we're...blimey.''

The two twins looked back and forth between Fia and Raine, smiles slowly growing on their faces with each movement.

''Why Ron, you didn't tell us you had such lovely company! Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And that is Ron, our brother. You are?''

''Fia,'' the magenta haired witch greeted, a giggle escaping from her lips. Raine furiously blushed.

''I-I'm Raine. Nice...to meet you two.''

The twins flashed her a charming smile, Raine's blush growing even worse. Ron responded by glaring daggers at the twins, who responded with two innocent pouts.

''Alright, alright, we know Ron. Just at least attempt to be gentlemen, eh? We'll be in the middle of the train-Lee's got a giant tarantula down there.''

''Right,'' Ron said through gritted teeth, Fia sending him a look.

''Well, we'll see you all later then.''

''Bye,'' Raine and Fia answered as the twins shut the compartment door shut behind them.

''They seem...nice,'' Raine muttered, the blush refusing to leave her cheeks. Fia simply chuckled as Ron snorted.

''Trouble, that's all they are.''

''Well, at least they have something in common, Raine,'' Fia teased lightly. Raine looked away, refusing to acknowledge this as she turned to Ron.

''Must be fun having two brothers.''

''Five. I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. I have to live up to the others, you see. Bill and Charlie already left-Bill was head boy while Charlie was the captain of the Quidditch team. Percy's a prefect, the twins, despite messing around, still get good marks. I have to do as well as the others, and even if I do, they did it first, so it never really matters. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat.''

Ron pulled out a rat, which was fast asleep. Fia frowned.

''Why not an owl?''

''Well, Percy got an owl for being a prefect, but they couldn't...I got Scabbers instead.''

Ron's ears went pink as he looked down, the rat barely reacting to the shift. Raine sighed, taking a seat next to him to put a hand on his shoulder.

''I...distinctly know how you feel. I'm constantly compared to my twin, and it, well...it hurts. Even my parents, although they don't mean it, falls into this. Mara...is pretty much the Swedish ideal. Private, reserved but charming, intelligent, always knows the right thing to say...and I'm just reckless and always get into trouble. I'm glad we at least don't have to wear the same clothing but...I don't know. That's why I left to find another compartment. To find something of my own...my friends...so I can at least be my own person. I think...that's the best we can really do.''

Ron looked at her, hearing this seemingly cheering him up. Fia, not being able to take it anymore, flung herself at the two, pulling them into a tight hug.

''What are you-'' Raine began, only to be shushed by Fia.

''There, there. We're havin' a moment.''

After the awkwardness broke off, the three participated in small talk for a while, only stopping at the sound of clattering. Raine excitedly slid the door open, her smile dropping at the sight of the treat trolley being completely void of treats.

''Sorry dears, completely cleaned off. May take a while to restock. Be back soon,'' the woman promised, who seemed to be still in shock over the circumstance herself.

Raine groaned, slipping her money pouch back into her pockets, catching Ron's strange look.

''Uh...you okay there?''

Fia gave Ron a hard look , his attention quickly going back to the window.

''No worries, sure the cart will be ready in no time,'' Fia assured her. Raine nodded, settling back in as the scenery morphed into woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

The compartment falling back into silence, Ron rummaged through his trunk, pulling out a poorly kept wand. As he brought it out, the door slid open.

''Hermione, you shouldn't have let what happened get to you-''

''Hush, Neville. She pushed me right into the- oh, right, hello, has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,'' the bushy haired brunette greeted, before her eyes widened, settling on Fia.

Fia immediately brightened at the sight of her friend, darkening slightly as she took in the argument beforehand.

''Hermione...did ye say some git pushed ya?''

Neville shrunk back at the girl's shift in attitude, while Hermione sighed.

''I'm glad I found you, Fia. Remember the girl I talked to you about? Well, I didn't know it at first, but she had been using some sort of glamour charm, and it turns out she's Helen Potter! While helping Neville look for his frog, I ran into her, and I asked for an apology, only for her to have her friend push me out of the compartment into a wall! Why I never-''

''Take me to her,'' Fia said, standing up. Hermione frowned.

''If you plan on breaking school rules-''

''No lad, I just want to talk to the git,'' Fia assured her. After a moment, Hermione slowly nodded.

''Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. She does need a talking in manners, especially her friend. But Neville-''

''Ron and I will help look for his toad,'' Raine offered, ignoring Ron's affronted look. Neville sighed in relief, Fia sending her a grateful smile.

''Ye are the god's send. Lead on, Hermione.''

AN HOUR EARLIER

''Mara, I decided...I'm going to find another compartment.''

Helen and Mara looked up at her for a moment, before Mara sighed. Clearly Raine wasn't listening to a word they were saying or she would never want to leave. Sometimes it pained her how non attentive her sister was.

''I figured you'd tire of my company eventually. Go on, do as you will. No need for my permission.''

Raine beamed at her sister's assurance, softly thanking her as she quickly departed. Mara sighed.

''Didn't bother to at least say goodbye to a person she knocked over. The nerve of that girl.''

Mara looked towards Helen, inspecting her, before smiling.

''I'm guessing you're mute? No shame I suppose, makes observation much more natural. Besides, I know a little sign language, so you won't truly go unheard. As for knowing who you were...your scar is...faint. I would even bet it will be fully healed and gone by next year...at least by the look of it. And you pretty much match the descriptions of you...without the height and golden nature...yet none of them really do you justice.''

Indeed, the small girl was at least the height of a bin, her slight skinny frame not helping matters. As described, her skin was deathly pale, although when Mara looked closely, she could see hints of bruises, hidden mostly where her clothes concealed her the most. Her dark thick glasses did manage to bring out her famous emerald eyes, although personally, Mara would describe them as jaded.

Her clothing was decent enough, obviously homemade, but at the very least looked done intricately with care. Her dark tee and jeans were, while loose due to her frame, at the very least was fitted enough to cling to her. As Mara inspected her further, she could very much tell Helen would at least be highly attractive in the near future, at least more so than now.

Bringing herself out of her thoughts, she took note of the eleven year old growing more and more uncomfortable.

''Oh, erm...sorry, I was just,''

The girl waved this off. Mara smiled.

Helen, predictably tiring of the silence, pulled out what appeared to be a journal, the title concealed in what only could be latin.

So.

Helen was a _demigod_.

A roman one at that.

Of course, it was rare for Mara to bother to jump to conclusions, but once you add in the pieces, it made perfect sense. The unnaturally formal attitude, the evasion of getting too much into past talk, and obviously, the fact she seemed to enchant the books she had in her pack in solid latin. It even explained the weird buzz Mara had through her body ever since meeting her.

And the girl wasn't going out of her way to not be obvious...at least to her. Which could only mean she wanted Mara to come to this conclusion.

Meaning she knew exactly what Mara was.

A shiver ran through Mara's body as she regarded the girl. Clearly she was heavy on preparation but...well, what does she want? If Mara didn't know any better, she would think the girl wanted to be-

''Would you like to be friends?''

Mara's cold green eyes regarded Helen Potter, who softly set her book down onto her lap. Jaded green eyes pierced into Mara's very being, a calculative yet...scared sensitivity traveling through the respective demigods. No ounce of trickery was present, no ounce of judgement...only understanding.

The connection broke the compartment door slid open, revealing a smiling, dimpling woman.

''Anything off the cart, dears?''

Feet shifted from the left side of the compartment, a space being left open. A reassuring gaze later, a soft patter of footsteps crossed, stopping as the left open seat was now occupied.

Helen Potter settlesd in closely with Mara Dahlen, both looking up towards the woman, a combined grace in their movements as they regarded her. Mara grinned.

''We'll take everything.''

* * *

''A little curious how there are no qualms of having two children have an entire cart of treats...then again, you _are_ a celebrity.''

Helen glared lightly at Mara's taunt, quietly but playfully yanking a chocolate frog from her grasp. Mara simply smirked, shrugging as she reached for another.

An army of 'Bettie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and other countless candies occupied heir table. With enough control, the assortment should last them the whole week.

''Eat up...your frame does worry me a little,'' Mara admitted. Helen shook her head, naturally brushing off the concern.

As Helen took another frog, she frowned as she picked up a card, showing a man with half moon glasses, a long crooked nose, and a silver white beard.

''That's Albus Dumbledore,'' Mara said, having scooted closer to inspect it. Helen nodded, hearing of the great wizard, and agreed his methods were...well…

''Foolish. Sees the world black and white. Not too much wrong with that, I suppose, but mother says his methods end up doing more harm than good. Like his refusal when it comes to killing in the last war. Got lucky with Grindelwald if you ask me. The nerve of the arse!''

Helen simply nodded, noting that the Headmaster was a touchy subject for her friend. Still the man couldn't be completely written off...he's a serious obstacle for her mission.

She offered the card to her dark haired friend, who gleefully took it, only to set it aflame in spite. Helen rolled her eyes at this, interrupted by a knock coming upon their compartment door, sliding open to reveal a tearful round faced boy popping his face in.

''Sorry...erm, have you seen a toad at all?''

''No,'' Mara said dispassionately. Helen decided to take pity on the boy and shook her head, motioning towards their sweets as an offer of apology. The boy flushed.

''Erm, thank you, but I should really find him...If you ever see him…''

The boy abruptly left, Helen taking the chance to slap her friend across the head.

''Oi! What the Hel, Potter?''

Helen glare refused to falter. Mara relented.

''Fine...I'll show some courtesy next time. So...how much do you know about Norse-''

The compartment door slid open again, the boy now back, this time with a familiar girl, already dressed in her robes.

''Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one.''

Mara narrowed her eyes at the bossy tone of voice, disdain quickly starting to grow for the bushy haired girl.

''We've already told you we haven't seen him. Get lost,'' Mara proclaimed, courtesy clearly forgotten as annoyance set in. The girl, however, wasn't listening, her gaze intensely focusing on Helen, realization setting in.

''...IT WAS YOU!''

Mara frowned. That wasn't the sort of realization she was expecting.

Helen's cold gaze settled warningly on Hermione, who was too busy ranting to notice.

''You grabbed the last copy! You didn't even have to courtesy to apologize! And don't think I don't now realize who you are, Helen Lily Potter! Just because you're famous doesn't mean you parade around getting whatever you want! There are people, like me, who work hard to get where they are! Nobody in my family is magic at all, so it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter! I was pleased of course, I mean, it's the best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learned all the course books by heart, although I do wonder if that will be enough-sorry, didn't see you, I'm Hermione Granger , by the way, who are you?''

Mara's eye twitched as she stared at the outstretched hand, considering breaking her wrist. Instead, she stood up and approached the bushy haired brunette, towering over the girl by a few centimeters.

Before Granger knew it, she hit the corridor wall, the compartment door slamming shut.

Helen blinked as Mara took deep breaths, calmly making her way back to sit next to Helen. Seeing Helen's look, she shook her head.

'I'm fine. It's just...from what I could gather from her rambling, she's losing her shite over not getting a book. I highly doubt she'll get into Ravenclaw. With an attitude like that, she belongs straight in the lion's den.''

Helen shrugged, and softly signed the encounter with Hermione in the bookstore, the girl completely bonkers when Helen got the last issue of a book, one that wasn't even a requirement for school. This ended by Helen finally having enough and simply apparating away, probably pissing the bushy haired witch off even further. She was honestly surprised Hermione didn't demand an answer of how she did it so young. Helen expected to come up eventually.

''Complete nutball, that one. And you apparated...been apparating for a while?'' Mara questioned. Helen simply nodded, beginning to put their candy into a container. A slightly unsettling epiphany grew into Mara' head. Clearly Helen showed signs of easy control over magick. Her skin was pale, her hair unnaturally dark, even more so than Mara's own. Obviously , she showed at least some level of being taught sophistication, and adding to the fact she was a Roman demigod…

''Helen...who is your godly parent?''

The compartment door roughly slid open.


	3. Sorting It Out

_**Disclaimer: Alterations to characters, concepts, and backgrounds are primarily fundamental. All characters, groups, and organizations, with the exception of OCs I own, are owned by their respective companies.**_

* * *

She was annoyingly beautiful.

Dark messy hair, pale skin, alluring eyes, petite frame...it took a while to even notice the faded scar. Regarding her now , Fia almost felt bad about preparing to lay into her.

Almost.

''Can we help you?'' another girl stated bluntly, her eyes flickering between Fia and their present celebrity. Fia straightened.

''You threw my friend into a wall.''

The weirdly familiar girl shrugged, closing the book as she stood.

''Your point? You here to attack us? Quite foolish if you are.''

''Unlike you, I believe violence is a last resort for anything,'' Fia retorted, crossing her arms. The girl snorted.

''Then tell a prefect if it wounds your soul that much.''

''I was hoping for a compromise.''

''You mean an apology.''

''Essentially yes.''

''I can tell already tell what house you're going to be in.''

Fia decided she was hopeless, focusing her heavy gaze on the Girl Who Lived.

''Aren't you going to say anything?'' Fia demanded. The small girl blinked at her stoically, before returning to her book. Fia narrowed her eyes at the language of the book, only to focus as the other girl caught her attention.

''She's not much of a talker.''

''Nothing wrong with someone who will shut up and listen. Take notes.''

''Was that a threat or a kink confession?''

A harsh scoff interrupted their banter, Hermione Granger barging in to take her place beside Fia. Fia noticed that their celebrity turned her cold gaze to the compartment doors, as if they were to blame. The familiar girl looked at Hermione, her gaze hardening.

''Ah...you again.''

''Yer Raine's sister,'' Fia realized, an annoyed look rewarded from her companion for interrupting her rant. The girl in question shrugged.

''Twin sister. With the apparent company she's keeping, probably shouldn't have let her wander off.''

''Raine can think for herself,'' Hermione defended frostily, her chin up. Raine's sister snorted.

''Funny hearing you say that.''

''What is that supposed to-''

''Hermione,'' Fia scolded gently, leveling a glare at the Dahlen sibling. The girl smirked.

''I'm Mara by the way, as you should know. I would very much appreciate it if you get out of our compartment. Now.''

''We're not done talking.''

''You asked for an apology, but you're not getting one, princess. Run along.''

''Not until-''

The compartment door slid open wider, causing the Girl Who Lived to slam her book closed harshly. Three boys entered, the middle surveying the mess of a gathering in interest, before landing on their celebrity.

''They're saying all down the train Helen Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?''

Helen gave an affirmed nod, her attention turning to his two companions, standing on either side like bodyguards.

''Oh, this is is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's-''

''Draco Malfoy. We meet again,'' Mara interrupted. Draco blinked, and for a moment Fia thought she saw a hint of fear. However, Draco composed himself and gave a nod.

''Miss Dahlen. A pleasure.''

''My name's Hermione Granger! You are?!'' the bushy haired witch greeted, holding out a hand. The pale boy narrowed his eyes.

''I don't recognize that surname.''

''She's muggleborn,'' Fia stated challengingly, stepping in. A devious smirk grew on Draco's face as he ignored the two, turning his gaze to Mara and Helen.

''Is this mudblood and her lover bothering you-''

''Watch your tongue ferret,'' Fia demanded harshly. Draco unconsciously took a step back, his goons stepping forward. Helen, having enough, stood up, pushing past the assembled fight.

The six of them blinked, eyes widening as two older students arrived behind Helen. Hermione frowned.

''Who are they?''

''I'm Verdell Greene and this is Penelope Clearwater-''

''We're prefects. What's the problem?'' Penelope interrupted, not wanting to dance around the subject. The three boys paled as her attention rested firmly on them.

''These three just called my friend here a...well...she's muggleborn,'' Fia explained angrily. Penelope's eyes narrowed dangerously. Mara stood up.

''While I don't condone their use of language, being a half blood…''

Draco shrunk under the dark glare she gave him, releasing his breath as she turned back to the Prefects.

''This situation could have been avoided easily if these two didn't come in harassing Helen and I.''

''You kicked me into a wall!'' Hermione snapped angrily. Verdell frowned.

''And yet you didn't come and get us?''

Hermione stopped at these words, flushing in embarrassment, and proceeded in looking down. Penelope sighed.

''We do _not_ dropkick peers in this school. If you have a problem, tell a prefect or authority figure. You two girls, leave. This is your only warning. Little miss dropkicker and the Snake goon squad, you will serve detention.''

'Was she the one to kick you?''

''No, but-''

''Then she's done nothing wrong...perhaps except a delayed report. However, she was the only one here intelligent enough to find us. Now names, please.''

Fia glowered at the subtle but smug celebrity as relinquished her name. The ferret and his gophers wandered off grumbling, Hermione clearly upset at the fact they had to leave. Mara didn't seem bothered at all, only smiling as he prefects urged them out of the compartment.

This wasn't over by a longshot.

* * *

'' _We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.''_

As the voice died down, Ron began to look quite pale under his freckles.

''Ron, are you well?'' Raine asked, concerned. The redheaded boy simply nodded as Fia and Hermione came upon them.

''Raine, we just recently met your sister! Terrible manners...she was the one to toss me against the wall! Oh, and you are? You've got a bit of dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?''

Ron glowered at the girl for a moment, only stopping at Fia's harsh glare. Raine sighed as she took in the news. Just like her sister to do something like that.

The four pushed their way toward the door and out onto the tiny, dark platform. Raine, unlike the others, wasn't remotely shivering in the cold night air. A lamp came over the student's heads, a tall beaming man smiling down at the lot.

''Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Er...you a'right there Helen?''

If possible, the air grew even colder in response, making many shiver, with the exception of Raine, her sister, and the Girl Who Lived. Despite this, many broke into whispers, eyeing the latter with various forms of interest.

The giant's smile grew even more uneasy, taking a step back as he turned to address Raine and the other students.

''Any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!''

The group followed him down a steep, narrow path, too dark to be viewed as anything else. Neville sniffed at Raine's side, perhaps still fretting over his toad. Raine reached over and squeezed his hand gently, earning a small nervous smile in return.

''Ye' all get firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec! Jus' over this bend here.''

Sounds of amazement broke out as they came upon a black lake,and perched just atop a mountain, was a castle of large turrets and towers.

''No more'n four to a boat!''

Raine and Neville quickly rushed to claim one, soon joined by Fia and Hermione. Raine cast a glance at her sister, chatting casually with Potter, a blonde and brunette joining in on the side.

''Beautiful, isn't it?'' Hermione spoke, gazing at the castle in wonder. A genuine smile grew on Fia's lips, nodding and joining the girl in the breathtaking view.

''Everyone in? Right then-FORWARD!''

To the four's amazement, the little boats obeyed, gliding across the smooth lake surface. Everyone kept their gazes on the tower in silence, only breaking it as they sailed closer to the cliff.

''Heads down!''

Everyone bent their heads as the boats carried them through a curtain of ivy, taking them through a dark castle, and to an underground harbor, where they soon clambered onto rocks and pebbles.

''Oy, you there! Is this your toad?'' Hagrid asked, holding up an oddly stoic toad. Neville beamed, quickly accepting the toad as they all were left up to a passageway.

''See Neville? Nothing to worry about,'' Raine assured as Ron joined the four in their walk, clearly miffed he didn't catch a spot in their boat. Fia nudged him roughly as they came upon an Oak door, Hagrid's gigantic fist knocking three times on the castle door.

The door swung open, revealing a woman that immediately reminded Raine of her _Morsa_ , a stern face gazing upon the first years critically.

''Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here.''

A large torch lit entrance hall greeted the students as they gathered in. The ceiling, while too high to make out for the others, was perfectly visible for Raine's keen eye, brilliant architectural patterns awarding her gift.

They were led to a staircase, leading to the upper floors, where hundreds of voices came from a doorway to the right, but instead directed to a small, empty chamber.

''Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall. The banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is…''

Raine drifted off, turning back curiously at the past doorway. However, she was nudged by Fia, forcing her to focus back, a harsh glare from Hermione keeping her in place.

Yeesh.

''The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, producing outstanding witches and wizards... and in rare instances, sorcerers and mages. While at Hogwarts, your success will earn house points, while your rule breaking will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded a house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house become yours.''

Raine blinked. Perhaps she should have taken her Mom's offer of explaining the process. It would be next to impossible to put all of this into memory all at once.

''The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the schoo. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting.''

Her eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, fastened under his left ear, Ron's smudged nose, Fia's posture, and Raine's untamed hair. Raine quickly looked away.

''I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.''

As she left the chamber, Raine sighed.

''There goes our first impressions.''

''It wouldn't hurt for you at the very least to brush and straighten your hair, you know,'' Hermione chastised. Raine's gaze fell on Hermione's bushy hair, but decided not to comment. Neville gulped nervously as Ron finished what Raine assumed was an explanation.

''Ron's brother says if you get in, you would have to fight a troll.''

Raine frowned, but quickly wrote that off. She doubted their parents would move them from Sweden and put them here, knowing very well they would just be in the same situation they moved from.

''It's supposed to be some form of test. Honestly, having a first year fight a troll? Have you picked up on any form of education, let alone a book?''

''Hermione,'' Fia warned, Ron getting redder by the second. Before anyone could comment further, a scream was heard, putting Raine and Fia on high alert.

However, their adrenaline died down slightly as pale translucent figures came upon them. Two of them seemed to be arguing, not giving the children a glance.

''Forgive and forget! Let's give him-''

''A second chance? Dear Friar, he's been given too many, and Peeves is not really even a ghost- I say, who are-''

''New students!'' Friar exclaimed, beaming. ''About to be sorted? Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.''

''Move along, now. The Sorting Ceremony is about to start,'' Professor Mcgonagall spoke, returning. As the ghost departed, the Professor had the students form a line before leading them into the Great Hall.

Raine blinked as thousands of candles floated mid air over four long tables, littered with gold plates and goblets. At the top of the hall sat the teachers, gazing down in various forms of curiosity, along with older students.

''It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, a History,'' Hermione whispered to Fia. Raine gazed on as McGonagall placed four legged stools in front of them, putting on it a patched and dirty hat.

To the majority's surprise, it began singing:

'' _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be_

 _You might dwell in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil,_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you're a ready mind_

 _Where their wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind._

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk using any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands_

 _For I am a Thinking Cap!_

The hall burst into applause as it finished its song, bowing to the four tables before becoming still again.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment.

''When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.''

Raine observed nervously as she began calling out names, getting more nervous by the minute.

Once Millicent Bulstrode was placed in Slytherin, McGonagall squinted.

''Mara Dahlen!''

Raine watched curiously as she stepped forward, her dark hair in her usual updo style as she made her way forward. She sat down on the stool, placing the hat on, which fell down over her eyes.

After a moment, the hat made its decision.

 _''SLYTHERIN!''_

A small smirk appeared on Mara's face, which quickly left it as it came. Loud claps came from the table as she made her way to the table as she made her way to the table. As she sat down, the twins shared a glance for a moment, before nodding at each other. Raine took note of how Mara's gaze fell to the Girl Who Lived, giving her a reassuring smile. Raine held back her envy as she turned her attention back to the front.

''RAINE DAHLEN!''

Raine gulped nervously as eyes gazed upon her as she slowly made her way toward the front. Sitting down, she pulled the hat over her eyes, greeted immediately by blackness.

 _''Curious. Another demigod,''_ said a small voice in her ear. Raine jumped.

 _''No need to startle yourself. Not even the Headmaster has access to the secrets I gather. Afterall, if rumors are true, you simply are the second of four.''_

Raine's eyebrows furrowed, hoping he would elaborate. Instead, he went toward another topic.

 _''So your sister shares the same mother, yet not the the same father? Trickery at its worse. Quite admirable that you don't hold that against your sibling. Now, where to put you?'_ '

Raine waited nervously as the hat skimmed through her psyche, before speaking once again.

'' _No real first for knowledge, nor power I might add. Ambition and loyalty, very much there, but overridden by the need to prove yourself, and do the right thing without exception. Guess it better be GRYFFINDOR!''_

Rowdy cheers soon greeted her ears, a wide smile on her face at the warm welcome into the embrace of the house of courage. Fia, Hermione, and Ron beamed at her, Neville giving her a nervous smile to show his support.

The ceremony soon continued, Hermione soon joining her at the Gryffindor table, and to their surprise, Neville settling in to Hufflepuff. To Raine's happiness, he immediately received a warm welcome.

As Sally Anne Perks settled into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall called the next name.

''Fianna Pilkvist!''

Raine beamed as her friend eagerly approached the hat, pulling it onto her head, onto her head gently. It took a span of at least two minutes until the hat made its decision.

 _''HUFFLEPUFF!''_

The house in question welcomed her excitedly in their ranks as she took a seat next to Neville. Raine smiled. While it sucked everyone wouldn't be in the same house, she was glad Neville at the very least had a familiar face. Better than Slytherin anyway.

Raine turned to Hermione, who frowned, clearly disappointed.

''Hermione, I'm sure this won't hurt your friendship. I mean, she's literally in Hufflepuff for Odin's sake. Believe me.''

''I know but...oh well. Hopefully my dorm mates are will share her courtesy,'' Hermione muttered. Ron rolled his eyes at this, falling back reluctantly at Raine's disapproving look.

''Potter, Helen!''

Raine frowned as whispers broke through the hall. The small girl made her way forward stoically, sitting down and placing the hat on without hesitation.

And well...turned out, it too much longer than even Fia's sorting.

And by the looks of the professor's and Dumbledore's twitching reactions once it passed five minutes, this was quite the unusual case. As it soon came upon seven minutes, Mcgonagall stood up, only to jump as the hat, out of nowhere, loudly proclaimed:

 _''RAVENCLAW!''_


End file.
